Self-propelled robots capable of communicating various kinds of information (text or image information, audio information, or the like) with people have been known. For example, the robot mentioned in JP 2004-34274 includes: a body (cart) having two wheels; a chest mounted to the body; a head rotatably jointed to the chest; left and right arms rotatably jointed to the chest; or the like. On the head are two cameras serving as eyes. This robot recognizes with the cameras a person (user) who is a conversation partner, and controls the drive unit to move the body to the front of the user's body or face, which drive unit drives two wheels. Thus, the robot is capable of conducting a conversation (communicating) with the user by communicating information while looking at the user's eyes by directing the eyes (cameras) to the user. That is, in the eyes of the user, the robot conducts a conversation in front of the user, while looking at the user's eyes. Therefore, a friendly conversation is established.